


tuckered boy

by jollyharde



Category: Clarence (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged Up, Crush, M/M, Masturbation, Other, he has a crush on sumo but is denied, rlly he's just masturbating bc hes depressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 10:51:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15772626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jollyharde/pseuds/jollyharde
Summary: after being denied by his man of interest, jeff finds himself masturbating in the woods.





	tuckered boy

Tuckered beyond belief, Jeff leaned against a tree, staring dully at the sky above him as his deprivation of a drug overwhelmed his body. He recalled exploring a similar area to this, in a similar situation, when Jeffrey was a small boy. Jeffrey hadn’t remembered the last time he felt magic when not sleeping, as sleeping became less and less easy for the square over the years. This only felt normal, if not a little soothing.  
Grunting as he recalled tonight’s events, Jeff unzipped his jeans and awkwardly pulled his half-hard cock out. He didn’t need to jack off, in fact, he could easily ignore the half-erection and it would likely go away, but an anger boiled in the pale man’s stomach, urging him to do so simply to cut the edge off. It was a bad night, for Jeff and his recently developed coping mechanism was masturbating about as often as he could- or really, whenever he felt anything bad. Which was starting to occur much too often. He yelled at himself internally, praying he could assume death at this point. There was quite literally no point in living after being flat out rejected by your fucking … crush or whatever.   
Ryan was a nice man, and Jeffrey should’ve suspected that he wasn’t gay when his blond friend began to buy magazines filled with girls in them. But being the theorist he was, Jeff had been positive that perhaps this was a façade. Maybe Ryan did like men- or also liked men. The countless nights the brune had contemplated confessing had taken a toll on him. He’d began to wish he and Sumo had never spoken- never gotten close. He cursed Clarence for this, though understood deep down this was nothing more than his own fault. His own issue he needed to resolve. Clarence had no part in forcing Jeff to develop feelings.  
Jeffrey whimpered as he rubbed himself relentlessly, arching his hips forward as his cock leaked pre against his hand. Whether the sound was of despair or pleasure, Jeffrey himself was unsure, but found himself a little shocked when a voice rang back to him.  
“Yo, Jeff?”   
Pausing, the square silenced himself and held his breath. No way there was another person around. And no way was it Ryan’s voice he’d heard. And there was absolutely no way his hiding place was expsed because he’d moaned. No. Jeffrey remained quiet, hearing nothing more than his pounding heart, finding himself unable to do so much as do his pants up.   
Was Ryan looking for him to confront him? To accuse him? To beat him? What the hell did he want? Jeff buried a hand into his messy brown hair, shutting his eyes tightly. He wanted Ryan to fuck off- at this point, he wouldn’t even care if his blond friend arrived with a handful of roses and a retaliating confession because Jeff wanted to be alone. And he never wanted to face Sumouski again.   
“Jeffrey?” Ryan’s voice called once again, only a little quieter than usual, which was strange because it felt as though it was being yelled right into his face accusingly. He could barely manage to keep his senses intact as he tried to figure out both where Ryan’s voice came from and how much time he had to zip his pants up and go hide, but the block-head remained frozen against the tree.   
There’s a painful silence that leaves Jeffrey sweating, and after what feels like hours, though it had likely only been a few minutes, he assumes that Ryan has left. He sighed outwardly and then took in an equally deep breath as though he hadn’t breathed in days before looking down at his cock which had maintained it’s awkward boner despite Jeff being scared shitless. “Jesus Christ.” Grumbled Jeff as he rubbed his face in relief. His hand wrapped itself around the throbbing erection once again and he began to pump away at it again, rocking his hips for further friction. Fuck Ryan. Fuck him. Jeff angrily hissed, shutting his eyes once again as he searched his mind for thoughts or videos he’d watched to help him come. Despite his prying, Ryan appeared in his mind and the skinny boy groaned in irritation- though didn’t further attempt to push him out.   
He imagined taking Ryan home and making out with his clumsily against the wall- them making their way to some sort of flat surface and scrambling to get their clothes off before Sumo grabs Jeff by the hips and guides his cock against him.  
A pathetic groan leaked from the brune’s lips at the thought. He wanted Ryan to both be dominating and aggressive while also letting Jeff do what he liked. The thought of riding him, or telling Ryan exactly how to fuck him- the ideas made his swift hip movements become rugged and desperate. He knew he was inexperienced in terms of sex but the thought of his friend wanting to touch or fuck him and Jeff having the right to tease and say no, made him believe he’d done it a thousand times before. Unlike the fantasy of being a total tease, Jeff also considered the idea of Sumo taking him from behind- over a table or against a wall, in a flurry of emotions and eagerness to fuck him. Maybe they barely make it in the front door on Jeff’s home before they’re a sweating mess, one with the wall. That seemed to do it for him as he suddenly coiled into himself as his cock lost itself in a burst of pleasure.   
Jeff furrowed his brow with a quiet pant as cum dripped from his fingers onto the soil beneath him.  
Fuck Ryan.


End file.
